When we die
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Siera's got a huge crush on Soda who doesnt? and she works at the DX but when she meets Pony that's not exactly the Prince she imagined but ends up saving her from Tim Sheppard, she starts to switch feelings. Ponyboy developes the same feelings but the problem is that with all these teenage hormones, neither knows if the feelings are lust or love.
1. Chapter 1

I stared with dullness at the fridge door in the DX, why was I even here? I wanted to get closer to my 3 year crush who didn't even know my name until like a day ago.

Sodapop had no idea who I was before I met him but at least he knew me now.

"Excuse me," a voice asked, I turned. A boy with long-ish messy brown hair with a red tint stood behind me. I gasped feeling the air force out of my lungs; his eyes were such a startling green that I fell over.

Okay, that sounded cliché but it was true, they were a glowing green with grey pools inside them. They were beautiful but in a different way than Sodapop's were, while his were calm and playful, his were sharp and harsh. I stared up at the boy, who was my age,

"Are you alright?" he asked blinking, I nodded getting up then my eyes had to follow that piece of eyecandy.

"Good," he responded then grabbed a Pepsi bottle from out of the fridge.

My eyes followed him unconsciously; he went to the front and Sodapop immediately started talking to him. Ponyboy seemed slightly cold towards Soda then warm when Soda told him something else, he smirked then paid and left.

I finished sweeping then walked towards the front "um…who was that boy?" I asked; glad to strike up a conversation.

"Who? The brat?" Steve asked.

"That's my brother" Sodapop replied almost immediately after Steve spoke.

Sodapop looked almost proud at this fact,

"He's only 16 but already in Collage classes" Soda added grinning, his lighting up and I attempted not to swoon.

I nodded, it turned out that his brother was incredibly smart but very forgetful.

The next few days, I met the boy again. Ponyboy was very handsome I found, just looking at him wasn't enough, you had to stare hard to get every inch of his beauty.

Tall, broad shoulders, skinny, nice defined jaw, long legs. He was a type of boy that only if you looked a long time you realize how handsome he is.

Ponyboy had the look of a dreamer in his eyes. My mom had taught me a long time ago that to make it big in this world you had to dream.

She told me that dreamers were the best of people to meet, that they day dream a lot of things that you never thought of. Ponyboy sat outside the bench with a notebook and pencil in hand. I walked outside quietly; he was drawing a little bird that was perched just a few feet away.

He was incredibly good; the bird looked so real on the page. Ponyboy seemed to be staring hard at the bird then at the page then groaned and crossed out the picture, ruining it

"Why did you do that?" I exclaimed, I scared the bird which flew away he turned surprised

"What?" he asked glaring at me for scaring away his model.

"People would kill to have even a small talent at drawing and you just crossed out a beautiful picture" I demanded glaring.

Ponyboy stared "I messed up, I was trying to teach myself to ignore the big pictures and draw only the back ground with only the outline of the bird," he replied.

Then blushed "but I got distracted" he sighed leaning back.

I stared "distracted?" I asked; feeling lost.

He nodded "I'm very forgetful, sometimes I come here to get a Pepsi and then I start talking to Soda and forget what I came here for in the first place" he explained shrugging nonchalantly.

I laughed but didn't say anything "I'm glad" I sighed.

"For what?" he asked

"Well, at first I thought you were a mean or cold person because of your eyes. To tell you the truth I fell over because of them, they were a bit scary but you're nice" I explained.

He blinked then shrugged "by the way, you're not gonna get very far with Soda" he suddenly mentioned.

I blushed "what?" I demanded.

"No use playing dumb" he said coldly leaning back on the bench "I know you wanted to get to know my brother so that's why you took this job" he told me.

I touched my cheeks "is it that obvious?" I asked.

"No, not really, I'm just observant" he told me "anyway, Soda's really dense and too much of a flirt to be interested in a person like you" he added.

I frowned, hurt "I'm not saying this out of spite but Soda's not into…nice girls I guess you could say" he explained.

I blushed glaring at him "what do you mean?" I demanded furiously.

The cold nature of his eyes were brought back making my throat nearly close up "you're too innocent, nice girl, virgin, kind of quiet, and well dressed" he listed.

"Sorry, Soda's much too interested in more wild girls, you know the type" he added.

My heart plummeted "why cant I?" I demanded "and I'm not a virgin!" I snapped.

"Can't you what?" he asked

"Why cant I be…wild?" I demanded "I mean I'm bubbly, doesn't that count?" I added.

He got up then faced me, he touched my cheek and I shivered at his frigid touch "you grew up in middle class, not poor enough to be a greaser, not rich enough to be a soc" he told me.

I stayed silent "you're sheltered is what I mean" he explained then walked away and I growled under my breath.

I slid down to the side walk "best people to meet, my ass" I muttered, my eyes watered.

I couldn't hold it in anymore then burst into tears, soon Sodapop spotted me, "hey…what's wrong?" he asked, I shook my head slapping his hand away.

"I quit" I told him then walked away, I kept walking in the rain not paying any mind to where I was going at all.

Soon, I was taking too many wrong turns and I found myself in Greaser territory, my entire body was soaked to the bone and I was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey…boys, look at this" a voice drawled and I froze, a bunch of scary boys stood in front of me and soon surrounded me.

"Wanna have some fun with her?" the leader who was scariest of all with cold blue eyes that looked so cruel.

I backed up the boys held me back and one of the guys ripped open my shirt, my bra was nearly all that was left on my upper half. I screamed loud, hoping someone would come save me

"Yo! Sheppard!" a voice said all the boys turned and I turned too, praying it was someone who would help me.

"Curtis?" the leader asked.

"Yeah, drop the girl" he said casually.

"What? We just wanted some fun, we won't do nothin to her" he replied.

"Good to know, now drop the girl 'til I decide it's a high time I need to kick your sorry ass" Ponyboy replied.

Sheppard laughed coldly "if you weren't Dar and Soda's kid brother then I'd kick yours for you" he responded.

Ponyboy glared with coldness that seemed to radiate

"Damn, Kid" Sheppard nervously coughed "its like you're pullin Dally's look out of that damn grave" he told him then he dropped me making me wince.

"You win, kid, she's all yours" Sheppard told them they all walked away.

Ponyboy put one arm under my knee's then another under my arm then hoisted me up. He carried me like that for blocks

"Where are we?-"

"Shut up" Ponyboy snapped I fell silent still shaking violently.

We walked into a rough looking house; there were boys in the living room that I barely registered.

"Don't get up," Pony told them and they stayed seated staring.

I was too cold and tired to care, Ponyboy set me on the couch then wrapped a blanket around me but I was still shaking.

He turned to leave but I grabbed his sleeve, he turned then dropped the cold look and patted my head and I let go, wide eyed and keeping an eye on his back which had his shirt clung to.

He walked into the bathroom then turned on some water; he stayed in there for a minute then pulled me up and pushed me into the bathroom gently.

"Go take a bath, it's luke warm but when you feel like your body can handle it then you can warm it up" he instructed.

I nodded then shut the door, I stripped off my wet bra and pants and underwear. I stayed in there for a long time but every few minutes Ponyboy would check if I was alright.

Afterward, Ponyboy handed me some clothes and a belt I got on the warm clothes and was glad I wasn't shaking anymore. I still felt hollow violated.

I walked out and I was immedietly checked out by Ponyboy who looked at my temperature and everything, he sighed in relief.

"Good, if I hadn't found you when I did then you would have gotten hypothermia" he said.

"So, Pony, do give us the pleasure of introducing the ice princess" a guy with rust colored hair questioned looking at me carefully like he was afraid I'd break.

"Hm? Oh, this is Sierra" he replied.

"So…um…" Sodapop stammered.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, I was upset about something" I blurted shakily, my eyes still wide.

He shook his head "it's alright, I'm just glad you're ok. It's a good thing I asked Ponyboy to go look for you" Soda replied

I looked at Ponyboy "you looked for me?" I asked

He looked away using his seemingly cold gaze "yeah" he shortly told me.

"So, are you a friend of Soda's and Pony's?" a man on an arm chair asked and I nodded

"I'm Darry Curtis, then" he told me, I noticed that he looked like a football and was very muscular.

"I'm Two-bit Mathews" the other guy said eccentrically

I smiled falsely and offered a quiet "hi."

"Well, you gave Sodapop and Ponyboy quite the scare, little lady" he told me.

I stared at him, Ponyboy stepped up to me.

"You look like you're gonna break down" he told me and I shook my head in denial.

"Liar"

It was like the pain I had repressed until now hit and it felt so good to let it out. I sobbed for a long time until I was done then Ponyboy stroked my hair like my mom used to do when she was alive.

"Thanks" I whispered, my eyes hurt and were red and puffy.

"Uhuh, now…let's get you home" he told me.

I nodded, "here, be careful Ponyboy" Darry instructed handing him the keys.

Ponyboy put the blanket around my shoulders again and grabbed an umbrella, it was still raining very hard when we got out and Pony had to keep the windshield wipers on at all times.

We reached my house and Pony walked to the door, dad opened the door and threw his arms around me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he told me.

"I'm sorry, daddy" I told him.

He didn't answer then shook hands with Ponyboy and offered him to come inside but he politely declined.

**This has been updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Ponyboy sat at the table picking at his breakfast

"Are you gonna eat it or poke it till it screams?" Soda asked him.

Pony glares at him "well? You eatin or what?" he asked again, Pony shoves the plate away then grabs his back pack and walks out.

Soda sighed "what's his problem?" he mumbles.

"I wonder…" Darry mutters.

"What?" Sodapop inquires.

"Well, you know that girl Pony saved?" Darry asked.

"Siera? Sure" Soda nodded

"Well, I'm thinking she had a major crush and Pony put her down in a bit of a harsh way and that's why she ran" Darry explained.

"On me?" Soda asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, Pony knows you better than anyone and he probably knew that Sierra wasn't your type" Darry said.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"I'm sayin that Pony didn't want her to get her hopes too high and have them crash at her feet so he talked to her but she took it a little bit too harshly."

"Pony? Harsh? Where _ever_ did she get that idea?" Soda joked.

"I also think that maybe Pony likes her the tiniest bit" Darry added.

"She seems like the type that Pony would get pissed at but be forced to control his anger with" Soda added.

"Yeah, but why the bad attitude?" Soda inquired.

Darry smirked "today is try outs" he told him.

Sodapop laughed "you mean for track?" he asked Darry nodded.

"Oh yeah, he always gets angry because girls flock to him when he's trying to warm up 'oh Ponyboy, can I hold your jacket?" Soda mocked in a high voice.

Ponyboy sighed later that day sure enough as always; girls were all around him.

He ignored them pointedly while warming up, grateful that the coach told them to keep distance "don't play hard to get" Siscilla, a cheer leader called in a flirty voice.

Pony ignored them yet again then when he was at the starting line he spotted Sierra being bothered by a Greaser, her face was frightened.

He clenched his jaw "start!" his coach yelled and Pony took off running faster than he'd ever done.

He finished his try out in record time.

"Great job, Ponyboy, that's a new record- hey! Where are you going?" his coach yelled.

Ponyboy was running straight to Sierra and the dirt bag greaser; he spun to get a good momentum then socked the Grease in the jaw, sending him flying.

"P-Ponyboy!" Sierra yelled in shock at the feat her performed.

"He was bothering you right?" Pony asked in a little peeved tone.

"Ah, sort of" she said blushing.

The grease started to get up rubbing his jaw which was now bright red.

"Next time, just _say _that she's your girl" the greaser muttered at Ponyboy

"Hadn't thought of that" Pony muttered and the guy limped away.

"And you" Pony accused "don't you know how to tell someone no?" he asked her, pointedly.

"Well… I-"

"You know what, never mind" Ponyboy growled.

"Why are you so angry?" Sierra asked following him down the hill.

"I'm not" Pony snapped

"You obviously are!" she replied.

Ponyboy picked up his track bag and hoisted on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a shower" he said walking into the locker room, Sierra pouted then decided to wait until he was done.

He scowled "why are you so eager to follow me?" he asked turning into the hallway.

"Cause, I want to know why you're so angry all the time"

"I'm not angry!" he shouted making her wince.

He calmed down "I'm not angry…" he said softly.

"Try counting to ten when you get angry" Sierra told him

"I don't get angry" he muttered annoyed.

"Yes, you do" Sierra dead panned and suddenly Ponyboy realized Sierra was in the car.

"Get out" he told her.

"No way" she stubbornly replied.

"Don't you have a ride?" he asked.

"I did…but Marie had to leave early so now you're driving me home" she told him.

Ponyboy grit his teeth then started the ignition

"You're annoying" he told her flatly

"And you have anger management" she retorted.

He scowled then started to drive.

"Elvis, really?" Sierra asked

"Well, what do you suggest?" he asked.

"This" she answered then changed the station to the Beatles

"No. way." he told her changing it again.

They fought over the station until Ponyboy gave in and Sierra was smiling with victory.

Pony banged his head on the steering wheel when they ran into some traffic.

"Wow, it's backed up all the way up the street" Sierra informed.

"I know" Ponyboy muttered, his head feeling like it would explode.

"Ponyboy"

"What?"

Sierra leaned over and pushed his hair back "calm down" she told him.

Ponyboy blushed then removed her hand "I'm fine" he replied dismissively.

Sierra then leaned over and turned off the music

"Let's just talk till traffic lets up" she told him.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"Anything, silly" she replied.

"…okay"

**Okay, I really am loving this story and I really enjoy writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I swept up around the DX then turned to tell Soda I was finally done to find that Steve and Soda were staring me.

"Um, what?" I asked confused.

"Uh Sierra…" Soda trailed.

"No, don't tell her, she's great for business" Steve told him.

Right then the rang and I turned to see Pony walk in and not look at me once and grab a Pepsi and open it then give Soda the money.

"Ponyboy" Soda spoke up giving him a desperate look then gesturing towards me; Pony turned and gave me a blank stare.

"I'm outta here" Pony told the two.

"C'mon, Ponyboy, you're the one without a conscience" Steve griped.

"Don't pretend like you have one, either" Ponyboy deadpanned then sighed and turned me looking me dead in the eyes.

"Your black bra is showing through your white shirt but that's ok, they're so small people probably barely noticed" he told me completely straight faced.

I felt my face burn as I look down and notice he was right, about the black bra thing not them being small "I'm 36 C!" I argued more embarrassed about his comment.

"I know guys who are bigger" he replied smirking and I swung the broom at him and he ducked and ran out then winked at me.

"Devil!" I screamed then when he was gone I glared at the two who looked scared, good.

"You knew all morning?" I asked unscrewing the broom handle so I just a very stick to whack on their heads with.

"Well… ya see…" Soda babbled then lowered his head "I got nothin'" he surrendered.

"Well, if ya go easy on me I'll convince my boss to give ya a raise" Steve told me.

I still glared unmoved by the comment and I held the stick high and brought it down…

Darry hummed to himself as he fixed soup for dinner when he heard the door open and shut and he walked to the living room.

Soda and Steve walked in looking disheveled and both had suspicious hand print looking marks on their cheeks and both looked very sore.

"He's a devil, my baby brother's the spawn of Satan" Soda groaned as he rubbed his still stinging cheek

"I hate him even more" Steve replied grimacing.

"Uh what happened?" Darry asked frowning.

Soda yanked Darry shirt down to make him face him "if ever a girl's bra shows through her shirt, tell her right away or don't mention it at all and if she realizes it, lie and say you never noticed" Soda told him then dropped back onto the coach dramatically.

Just then, Ponyboy walked in and saw the two boys "well, I've always wondered how hard Siera could hit, I guess pretty hard huh" Pony commented.

"Demon" Steve growled.

"Don't blame me when you made a deal with this demon in the first place who did just what you asked him to do" Pony replied smiling.

"Do I want to know?" Darry questioned.

Ponyboy yawned "nope, trust me on this; hey is that tomato soup?" Pony asked smelling it and walking to the kitchen.

I look in the mirror frowning at my, ahem, rack then shook my head "that's stupid, of course Ponyboy would have to make a comment like that" I told the mirror.

"In fact, I'll bet he'd love to just sit there and criticize me all day" I added then slipped on my tank top and bunny slippers and made my way downstairs for some cookies and milk.

"He's so odd, you know?" I started to my dog, Dr. Delirious, my German shepherd who laid out my feet looking up.

"One day he's telling how awful I am at things like I don't already know them, then when I talk to him and he's perfectly friendly then comes out with this rude comment. Can you believe that, Doctor?" I asked.

He grunted and I scratched him behind his ears "the worst thing is that his brother is a total cutie, Sodapop Curtis with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes" I sighed.

"But then, Ponyboy, the boy I was telling you about is just as cute; well I wouldn't say cute. No one would describe him as cute if they got run over by a freight train" I added rolling my eyes and taking a drink of my milk.

"Anyway, he's more like beautiful, a type of pretty boy. Soft skin, striking green eyes, thin and lean figure, tall and man can he run" I explained to the Doctor and he tilted his head.

"He's so odd though, first day I met him he insults me then comes to save me! It's like hot and cold with that boy, ugh" I muttered.

Doctor puts his paw on my knee like 'it's alright, we've all been there' and I hugged him and stroke his beautiful fur and stand up.

"Well, I'm gonna get to sleep okay Doctor" I told him and patted his head and he licked my head and I smiled then kissed the top of his head and went upstairs.

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in a while but I was just so stumped on what to do with this but then this came to me and I thought it might be funny to put up.**


	4. It only takes once

I yawned as I made her way to the Curtis's later in the afternoon a Saturday. I walked into the house and wasn't surprised to find the whole gang there and Ponyboy reading a book. "Hey Sierra" they all greeted mildly and Darry kept quiet and sipped his coffee after nodding tome.

Pony glanced then kept reading "I'm beginning to think you live here" he muttered to me.

"It's fun here, though and I never get to do anything on Saturdays" I complained.

"You've got money, go to the movies or something" he answered placing a book mark in the book and setting it on the table.

"But… those boys keep hounding me" I answered and Ponyboy sat up straighter and raised an eyebrow.

"What boys?" he asked.

"Just a bunch of rich boys who think they can get a date by having a nice ride and haircut" I answered then smirked "which is something you lack, Pone" I added ruffling his reddish brown hair then his face turned a red that I had never seen before.

He moved my hand off his head gently looking serious suddenly "did the boys try to do anything to you?" he asked, his eyes seemed so much brighter suddenly when they flared with slight anger.

"Nah, just some catcalls" I replied gently and he seemed to relax his shoulders

"If you wanna go then I'll go with you, okay?" he replied and I beamed at him.

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't get into trouble, right?" he added turning his head away but I kept my smile knowing that what he said didn't always line up with what he meant.

"Then let's go now" I told him excitedly.

"Now?" he asked incredulous and I pulled him up suddenly and I guess I went too fast because pretty quick we were nose to nose. I blushed and the same happened to him but I quickly laughed nervously then pulled him out the door.

"I'll bring him home by 10:00" I told Darry.

"Keep him longer!" Soda yelled grinning and I wondered to myself, when did Ponyboy get more important than Soda?

I brushed the thought to the side and we left for the theatre "perfect timing, the credits for it just started" I said and he rolled his eyes as I pulled him into the theatre.

Watching the movie was fun and Ponyboy had a lot of attention span for the whole movie like I did. After the movie we walked out of the theatre and he seemed suddenly nervous.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy?" I asked turning to him, he had forgotten his jacket and was shivering but that didn't seem to be the only problem.

"Nothing I just have bad memories about things happening from theatres" he answered and stiffened when I suddenly hugged him. "What are you-"

"Sh… those boys are here" I whispered in his ear spotting them behind him "ready for a make-out fake-out?" I asked and his eyes widened but I didn't care and kissed him.

My brain kind of froze there and somewhere along the kiss, it became real. Suddenly, his arms were around my waist and we were both really kissing, like, with tongue. When we pulling away the boys were gone and we were both breathless and blushing.

"W-what was that?" he asked, his cheeks burning as much as mine.

"It's called a make-out fake-out, to escape confrontations, awkwardness is the best tool because they just left" I answered.

We were both silent when I blurted "please tell me you liked that as much as I did."

"Yeah, wanna go again?" he asked and he pulled me in again and there it was again. I think we must have kissed for hours that night because we finally went home at midnight, but each time it just got better.

That night, I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about the kiss. His lips, his toned arms, his eyes, his chest and oh god, him. When I finally did get to sleep I couldn't wait long enough for church to be over and I asked dad to drop me off at the Curtis's.

I waved dad good bye and practically ran into the house and I didn't care if I still had a blue dress on. "Where's Ponyboy?" I asked trying to keep my stomach butterflies under control. Dear god, I think I'm addicted to him.

"His room but good luck waking him u-" I was already in his room before he got to finish his sentence and I shook Ponyboy awake and when he opened his eyes, I kissed him, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Mmm…" he retaliated the kiss as expected and it was better than anything I had tasted.

When he parted "when the hell…" Soda started.

"Did that happen?" Steve added.

"Last night" I answered.

"I think she works much better than coffee" Darry added and I glared at them all and they left then sat on Ponyboy's bed.

"I think I'm addicted to you" I whispered and he bit his lip which was a little swollen from all the kissing we did last night.

"Me too, I mean I'm kind of addicted too" he answered.

"But that's just hormones right? Just a reaction of chemicals and all that Sigmund Freud stuff" I replied talking in a shaky breath, this had never happened to me ever.

"I don't know, I've had a few girlfriends but I didn't feel like…" he trailed off and he didn't have to finish his sentence because I already understood.

I got up and then shut the door so that no one would hear "Pony, I feel like if I don't have you then I'll drive myself crazy, seriously I tried everything but I can't get rid of the jitters" I whispered.

**PONYBOY**

I knew exactly what she meant, after we left, I tried to fall asleep but for a long time I couldn't. I think I just about drove Darry up the wall with my pacing around the living room. This was definitely a whole lot of lust and it raged through my body like wild fire.

"Yeah, same" I answered, for the first time in the past few years I actually felt lost. My heart beat inside my chest faster than a metronome and felt like it would burst and I couldn't calm down.

Now I knew exactly what people meant by sexual tension because I couldn't even look at her without my heart threatening to explode. She looked beautiful today, her lips were pink but not with lip stick and her medium length was tied into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

Her dress was one of things that made him blush though, it came up a light bit above her knees and though it flared out. Her legs were smooth and long and he avoided staring too much because her exposed collar bone and neck was kinda turning him on.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"Be my boyfriend and we go from there?" she asked.

"What do we say to people who ask? A greaser with a nice girl like you?" I asked.

"If they ask say that I'm in lust with you" she replied grinning and I sighed and leaned away when she crawled closer then gave in to another one of those more-addicted-than-candy kisses.

When we both went into the living everyone was looking at us like aliens. "What happened last night?" Darry asked looking slightly afraid to ask.

"A make-out fake-out gone wrong" I answered sarcastically then stiffened when I saw Sierra place a cherry in her mouth from the jar of them we bought. I ignored the burn of a blush come to face.

"So you guys are going out now?" Soda asked carefully.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Just like that?" Steve asked skeptically "uh any reason why so suddenly?" he added.

"I'm in lust with him at the moment" Sierra answered then laughed when Two-bit pulled a grin at her slightly lame pun.

"Hmm… use condoms and birth control" Steve told me with a blank face and I glared daggers at him.

"Kissing satisfies me for now" Sierra replied.

"And careful not to bite his tongue" Steve added and my anger boiled and glaring didn't resolve my problem so I tackled him and we wrestled.

"Say uncle!" I yelled.

"Nooooo" Steve groaned and I tightened my hold and hold his arm at a bad angle.

"Say it!" I growled.

"Ughh…" he groaned.

"Now!" I shouted.

"FINE, FINE, I GIVE! UNCLE, UNCLE!"


	5. What kind of girl

"You sure you're okay, Pony, you're really pale" Two-bit added skeptically and it was true enough. Pony did look white as a sheet except for his flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine" he mumbled when he suddenly swayed on his feet and Two-bit had to reach out and catch him. Two-bit helped him to the house and set him on the coach, for about two days he was stuck in bed just staring ahead.

He pushed away everything people wanted him to eat and Darry sighed and decided he'd call the doctor when he suddenly remembered that Sierra's father was a doctor and decided to call him. Sierra had left for a week to visit her cousins so he didn't mind coming.

After checking him over, Jared chuckled to himself "so what's wrong with him?" Darry asked.

"Something I can't fix but I think my daughter may be able to, she's got the same symptoms. I gotta say, it's rare that they both got it and at the same intensity."

"So… what?" Soda asked.

Jared laughed again "love sickness" he told them and their mouths hung open in shock.

"Explain" Darry replied.

"It's got all the symptoms, pale skin, flushed cheeks, increased heart rate, tightness in chest, anxiety, unable to focus, shaky hands, dizziness, loss of appetite, and weak knees. He got the whole shebang," he explained.

"You mean love sick can actually make you… you know, really physically sick?" Two-bit asked.

"Yup in rare cases, but don't worry, once their around each other for a while; their bodies will calm down and the symptoms will most go away" he explained.

"So when Sierra left…"

"Ponyboy's body wasn't ready to part from being around her, Sierra may have to come back early from her cousins because she called me and said she's feeling exactly what he is right now" he explained.

"So there's really nothing we can do" Soda replied.

Jared smiled "no, when a body feels a match this strong it gets a sense of shock and well… it basically takes the same toll on the body as being on crack" he explained.

Two-bit burst out laughing but Ponyboy wasn't listening because his mind was wandering worse than ever at the moment. "So you're okay with this?" Darry asked "I mean, he is in love with you're daughter" he added.

Jared sighed then smiled nodding "when Sierra was born, her mother made me promise not to spoil her and let her do her own thing. Protect and support her, yes, but never try to control her and it turned out to be the right decision because Sierra ended up being very smart and independent. Ponyboy's a nice boy too, a diamond in the rough I think though my daughter tells me he drives her absolutely nuts and she could 'strangle him' sometimes" he explained chuckling.

"I think I feel the same way, Ponyboy can be incredibly stubborn" Darry replied.

"Imagine how I feel" Soda added flatly.

Jared laughed "well, I've got to go now, it was nice meeting you" he greeted.

"Ah wait, let me pay for the bill-"

"No charge, I've got 6 other appointments today all with very rich sick people so I'm sure I won't miss that money. Trust me" he told Darry.

"I couldn't let you-"

"Then I'm insisting, I'm beginning to see the stubbornness Sodapop was talking about. I assure you, Darry, I'm very well off when it comes to money so I won't miss an extra dollar" he told him firmly.

Darry sighed "okay but if you ever need a roof fixed or something."

"Or a car fixed" Sodapop added.

"I won't hesitate the call, I think I may take your offer on the car pretty soon, my daughter's been complaining about her mother's old car being never used. It's a mustang that my wife's parents bought her when we married but unfortunately, it hasn't been maintained in a while and when Sierra wanted to drive it…" he explained.

"And it wouldn't start, yup I can try fixing it later this week on a Saturday" Soda agreed.

"Thank you, I better get going, good luck with Ponyboy; the other symptoms aren't a problem but make sure to get him to eat whenever you can. The boy doesn't have enough meat on him to afford much weight loss" he told them then he shook hands with Darry and left.

"I like him" Soda said grinning and Two-bit nodded in agreement.

"Coolest old man I ever saw besides your guys' dad" Two-bit told Darry and Soda who smiled.

It wasn't until later in the week Sierra came back and when she did come, she ran and jumped onto Pony's lap and kissed him. "Couldn't wait another second, huh?" Ponyboy asked smirking, feeling like his old self again.

She bit his ear and he tensed, a hard blush spreading over his face "w-w-what was that?" he asked.

"Punishment, you're a liar, you missed me as much I did" she said grinning.

"Gross, get a room you guys" Two-bit told them and Pony rolled his eyes.

"Did you lose weight? You feel bonier than I remember" Sierra questioned.

"A little, what about you?" Pony admitted shyly.

"Only a pound or two but boys lose weight faster, I'm gonna guess you lost at least 10 pounds because you don't eat much anyway" Sierra guessed, she didn't seem to realize that she was straddling him but he did.

Oh yeah, he definitely realized "bingo" Darry told her looking away from the two "ahem" he coughed and Sierra blushed then sat on the coach next to him.

"Well, it was nice to touch um… base with each other but dad said I only 10 minutes then we're eating out for dinner. Bye" she went in for yet another kiss, longer the lost time and then she ran out leaving Ponyboy confused.

"I don't know just what kind of girl she is" Two-bit admitted just as bewildered as the rest of them.

"Me neither" Ponyboy replied flatting and resolved to walk around the kitchen and grab a few crackers to munch on and bring his knees to his chest after sitting on the couch.

"Ponyboy, how long are you gonna let this go on? What are you to her and what is she to you?" Soda questioned him.

Pony evaded his eyes "I don't know, Soda, right now… I can't tell the difference between lust and love" he answered, looking out the window.


End file.
